Vous étiez mon chirurgien préféré OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Version écrite de la mort de Charles Percy - E24S06- POV : Mary


Mary POV :

La journée avait démarrée comme n'importe quelle journée. Mis à part le fait que j'allais bientôt être opérée, tout était normal. Puis, tout à changer. Le tireur est entré dans

la chambre, à trouver le docteur Percy, lui a tirer dessus. Le docteur Bailey fut tirer de dessous le lit, mais il ne tira pas. Après avoir tenté de stopper le saignement, le docteur

Bailey à mis le docteur Percy sur un drap, pour le traîner jusqu'au ascenseurs. Il devait aller au bloc. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les ascenseurs, le Dr Bailey appuya sur le

bouton. Elle appuya plusieurs fois, mais rien. Elle s'arrêta, puis approcha son visage des portes. Comme pour écouter.

- Docteur Bailey ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas.

- J'entends rien. D'habitude y a un bourdonnement quand on appelle l'ascenseur. Là y a pas... Y a pas de bourdonnement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe... que les ascenseurs... Les ascenseurs sont bloqués ! S'exclama t-elle, en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel des ascenseurs de l'autre côté. Ils ont bloqué les

ascenseurs ! Cria t-elle. Ils ont bloqué les ascenseurs ! Remettez les en marche !

- S'il vous plait calmez vous ! Suppliais-je.

- Remettez les, on doit l'emmener au bloc ! Hurlait elle. Aller, remettez les en marche ! Ah ! S'il vous plait ! Merde ! Remettez les, remettez les !

- Docteur Bailey s'il vous plait, calmez vous !

- Remettez les ascenseurs en marche !

- S'il vous plait, chut, criez pas, calmez vous s'il vous plait.

Le docteur Bailey cessa de hurler, et semblait perdue.

- Ok, bon, il faut qu'on..

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demandais-je. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Charles regardait le docteur Bailey, qui réfléchissait.

Elle me tourna le dos, alla plus loin.

- Docteur Bailey... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Vous savez quoi faire ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Pleurais-je.

Je l'entendais pleurer, je sentais en moi, cette peur immense de voir débarquer le tireur. J'avais peur. Très peur.

Le docteur Bailey cesse de pleurer, retira ses gants en revenant vers Charles et moi.

- On peut pas... On peut pas aller au bloc. Mais il faut... Il faut qu'il aille au bloc. Il faut qu'il aille au bloc sinon il va... Docteur Bailey...

- Miranda. Me dit elle. Je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms. Moi c'est Miranda.

- D'accord.

Le docteur Bailey vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et tira Charles, pour poser sa tête sur ses jambes.

Il retira son masque. Je tenais toujours sa perfusion, malgré que maintenant, elle ne servirai plus à rien.

- Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? Demanda Charles. Je vais mourir, là, maintenant ?

- Oui Charles. Oui ça y est, tu vas bientôt mourir. Répondit le Dr Bailey, la voix tremblante.

Le visage de Charles changea, il pleurait désormais.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu es peur. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es tout seul, je ne veux pas que tu es peur parce que je suis là avec toi, je ne t'abandonnes pas. Et

Mary, Mary et moi, Mary et moi on sera là. Jusqu'au bout avec toi. Dit Miranda, en prenant ma main. On t'abandonnera pas. Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là. On

t'accompagne.

Je le regardais. Il était condamné. Il mourrait.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Charles.

Nous étions assis devant les ascenseurs, main dans la main, tentant de ne pas craquer, de ne pas laisser Charles mourir seul.

Après un long moment de silence, de larmes silencieuses, Charles parla.

- Je sens presque plus rien... J'ai plus mal du tout. C'est mauvais signe ça...

- Oui.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Vous pourrez parler à Reed quand ce sera fini. Vous pourrez lui dire que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle et je crois qu'elle l'a jamais

su ?

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sait. Dis-je. Les filles savent toujours. Souriais-je.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Vous lui direz, vous lui direz quand même ? Demanda Charles à Miranda. Vous pourrez lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais très amoureux d'elle ?

- Je lui dirai.

- Et dites lui qu'elle sait pas ce qu'elle a rater. Qu'on aurait été heureux et qu'elle aurait eu un mec en or qui lui aurait tout donner.

- Je lui dirai.

- Et dites lui que j'ai été courageux. Même si... Même si là dans deux minutes je me met à pleurer comme une mauviette, et appeler ma mère. Dites lui le contraire, dites lui

que j'ai eu du courage.

Je tentais de ne pas pleurer. Charles disais ses dernières paroles.

- Tu en as vraiment, tu as vraiment beaucoup de courage Charles. C'est moi qui suis lâche, moi j'ai dit à cet homme que je n'étais qu'une infirmière.

- Vous êtes pas lâche. Vous êtes intelligente. Plus intelligente que moi. Dites lui que je l'aimais. Vous me le promettez ?

- Je te le promet. Promis Miranda, les joues trempées de larmes.

- Je sais que vous m'aimez pas... Souffla Charles.

- Mais si, qu'est ce que tu racontes. Dit elle avec un petit rire.

- Non, je sais bien que non. Vous étiez quand même mon chirurgien préféré, c'est drôle...

Charles ne dit plus rien, ses yeux ne se fermèrent pas. Il était mort.


End file.
